


[podfic] Special Friends

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [15]
Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, M/M, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: In a universe where Ping is really a man, Shang takes the poor scrawny fellow under his wing. Written for the Disney Kink Meme.
Relationships: Fa Ping/Li Shang
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	[podfic] Special Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Special Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/424477) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



****Title:** [Special Friends](http://archiveofourown.org/works/424477) **  
** **

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/profile)[imaginary_golux](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Fandom:** Mulan

 **Pairing:** Shang/Ping

 **Length:** 00:03:58

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/16%20\(Mulan\)%20_Special%20Friends_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
